


Love, Mum

by legallyblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, i love the grangers, pov mom, sob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblack/pseuds/legallyblack
Summary: Jean Granger lived a normal life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Love, Mum

She had gone to school for teeth. She had dedicated her life to science, the hard and cold facts about anatomy and medicine. She’d even met her husband through her practice. 

Jean Granger was a woman of fact.

And for the first 10 years of her daughter's life, she truly believed that Hermione would go the same way. She had spoiled her with books and classes, letting her read to her heart’s content. Her vocab matched that of a University student, and the books she read were as tall as her. Hermione was a smart child, and her parents were immensely proud of her.

Jean chose to ignore the odd things that started happening when Hermione turned 7. Books would mysteriously turn their own pages, Hermione’s hair would swell up when she was angry, and Jean would constantly get letters home from teachers about Hermione jumping up a little too high at recess. They were all normal enough that neither Jean nor William questioned it.

  
  


_ June 28th, 1991 _

_ ‘Dear Ms Granger, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.’ _

_ We understand that this may come as a shock to you and your parents, which is why, on June 30th at 3 p.m. sharp, our deputy Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall will be visiting your house to explain more about the situation.  _

_ Enclosed is a list of books and supplies necessary for a successful school year. We understand that these may not make sense, so it would be best to hold off buying them until your meeting with the Headmistress. _

  
  


“It’s a joke, Jeanie. It’s got to be.” William Granger set the letter down. “But how did they get our address? The letter was dropped off by an  _ owl, _ Will. It’s not a normal post.”

“Magic! Witches, wizards? Come on, this has to be an advert for the local fantasy book fair. Lord knows Hermione is well past the reading level for these children’s novels.” 

Jean looked at the letter. It was written in parchment, the fancy green ink could not have been printed. The emblem emblazoned on the seal resembled the coat of her old boarding school. She had read through the letter and it’s contents at least a dozen times in the last 30 minutes, before her husband came in and made a strong cup of coffee for the both of them. She looked again at the second paragraph. 

_ “our deputy Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall will be visiting your house to explain more about the situation.” _

“June 30th is 2 days away. Should we call the cops? We don’t want some stranger showing up at our door.”

  
  


Will sighed and downed the rest of the coffee. “No, let them come. I want to know how exactly they got our address.” Jean watched as he got up and left for the study. She stared again at the parchment. Something was off, but she didn’t want to admit it.

  
  


_ September 1st, 1991 _

“Jumper? Bag? W-er-wand?” Jean looked at the long red steam engine in front of them. Normally she would have thought it weird had she not just walked through a brick wall. She looked down at Hermione, who’s normally steely and somewhat perturbed resolve showed signs of subsiding. Jean kneeled down in front of her daughter. “Hey, sweetie. Don’t be nervous. If you don’t like it there, mail us and we’ll be right there to pick you up. I’ve never minded the drive to Scotland.” Hermione looked at her mum and smiled feebly. “You wouldn’t be able to anyway, Mum. According to Hogwarts, a History, the castle is hidden from the view of muggles. It’ll just look like a bunch of ruins to you and Dad.” Jean looked at her, eyes blinking. “So you’re saying we wouldn’t be able to see the castle, ever?” Hermione nodded sheepishly. “Good Lord, why did we agree to this. Ok then, Mione. Stay safe dear, promise me.” Hermione nodded. “I promise.” Their conversation was cut short by the piercing scream of the train whistle. Hermione took a deep breath and hugged her parents. “See you soon, Button” Will smiled sadly. Hermione took one last look at them, then walked onto the train. She was followed by a squat boy who seemed to be holding...a toad? Jean would never know. No less, than 1 minute later, the train started off. The Grangers stayed at the station until they could no longer see the train. Jean didn’t realize she had been holding back tears. Will put an arm around her, and whispered, “she’ll be ok.” She nodded. 

“Right.”

  
  
  
  


They received their first letter just two weeks later. Hermione seemed to be enjoying her new school, going on and on for nearly 3 pages about her classes, the food, the teachers, the castle itself, and the magic. Jean noted with a sinking feeling that Hermione had yet to mention anything about friends. God she hoped she had friends. Hermione had always struggled socially. She’d always preferred fictional characters over real friends.

Jean didn’t hear from her for a month after that. Assuming she had settled down niceley, Jean started to relax about Hermione. That was, until Halloween day, when a small barn owl landed on their kitchen window, bearing a thin letter. Jean tore it open to see a blank piece of parchment with just 7 words scribbled on it.  _ “I don’t want to be here anymore.”  _

Jean’s heart sank. What had happened in just one month that had caused Hermione to suddenly hate her new life? She recalled the conversation they had had at King’s Cross before the train had left. 

_ “If you don’t like it there, mail us and we’ll be right there to pick you up.” _

She could not go back on her promise now. She checked her calendar. She was booked with appointments today, but tomorrow was a Saturday. She and Will would be able to go pick Hermione up. Jean realized with a sudden pang what Hermione had said in that conversation. About how she wouldn’t be able to actually find the castle. What would she do now?

For the entire afternoon, amidst countless patient meetings, Jean stressed. She stressed about Hermione and how she was supposed to get to her. She stressed until she got home, where she saw yet another letter sitting on the doorstep. She ran to pick it up, tearing it open.

_ “I take back what I said in my previous letter. I met some friends. They’re quite odd, but I think they really do like me. I would like to stay for now. Sorry for inconveniencing you! Much love, Hermione” _

Jean breathed a sigh of relief. She was ok. And she had met friends! Still concerned over the previous letter, Jean hastened to write back.

_ Hermione, _

_ I’m so very glad you’re ok. Please tell me about these friends of yours! They sound lovely. Know that your father and I miss you greatly, and can’t wait until your home for the Christmas holidays. _

_ Love, Mum _

  
  



End file.
